How to be a Heartbreaker
by LivaaLivaa
Summary: "Best Friends. That's all we'll ever be. In the end, at least I know I can only trust him." Lucas and Ness. Best friends forever. Ness is a player, a heartbreaker. Lucas, is your typical stoic jackass. But little does he know Ness holds more affection towards him the he knows. *12/24/17 merry xmas chp.3 posted please reread chps 1/2 or you will not understand chp.3
1. Rule 1: You gotta have Fun!

**_Lucas Halcyon_**

 ** _Rule 1: You gotta have fun!_**

Parties are really not my thing. I casually scan the room for my sidekick and partner in crime. Ness Lakewood. Honestly that's probably not going to happen anytime soon. Why? Let's see...

Ness plus a valentines day party (or any party in general where he can go nuts) equals Ness and I camped out at his place, with the former being utterly wasted. And Ness is a terrible drunk, all he does is sing random songs, too bad he doesn't spill any dirty secrets about him.

Well, I know what you're thinking. I'm his best friend. I should know almost every little aspect on him. I don't. Nobody ever knows another person's every emotion or thought. It's pearsonal.

So most likely when to party dies down I'll be searching the place for my ebony-haired best friend. It's kinda a routine between us at this point. But, the thing is that it will never get boring with Nessie around. Well, my life in general that is.

Ness' personality is so large you can't neglect itand sometimes I envy him for it. _Sometimes._ This is the same guy who made me flash a fake dildo to the mall cops and got us banned for a good 3 years. The same person who gave me a friend when I needed it the most.

Stopping my search for the absentee, I decide to go snoop in on conversations of some sane and sober people. Sadly, I don't get to do that because my annoying so-called _"friends"_ drag me to mingle and talk to them in the almost empty foyer. Enter Know-it-all and The Not Gay but Gay.

"Tony. Jeff." I drawl out giving them both curt nods respectively.

"Dude. Look who I dragged to a party!" Tony squeaks grabbing his male companion's arm in a death grip. I smirk at his uncracked voice. Although to be fair, my voice hasn't cracked either. But, I don't talk as much as most teenagers do. Or socialize.

Even if I'm often at parties it's because _Ness_ drags me there to basically wander around till it begins to get late enough to start my pursuance of my ebony- haired amigo. It never ceases to amaze me on how I don't get fed up with getting forced into attending the same old high school parties. I only attend these shitty celebrations for Ness. Because being with him keeps me... happy.

Yeah, happy. What a huge lie

"Lucas. LucASSSSSSSS" Jeff speaks out in his 'too smart for you' tone

I'm out of it today for some reason. Ah, anyway suppose I should start giving the introductory card for the school's tech geek and know-it-all. Tony Pines a.k.a the gayest-but-not-gay-but-still-gay-for-Jeff sophomore. And coming in at 5'7 is our very own Jeffrey "Jeff" Andonuts. ("What a couple ladies and gentlemen." "WE ARE NOT DATING")

"Jeff, Tony, how's it swinging? Still the other way I hope. Tony, bro, have you even attempted your half of our English project? Jeff, still looking like a real life asshole I see." I retorted with my usual smirk crossing my pale face.

"I've started on it!" announces the shortest of our small group. I mentally snicker at his flamboyant-like behavior. Jeff's got himself a keeper, I'd say.

"When?" I ask with a head tilt and poke to his forehead with my pointer finger. Dead silence. Yeah, that's what I thought. Which is why my good associate Jeff will be doing his half for us because, I don't wanna talk to people I could care less about no longer than I have to. Don't take it as an offense. It's not personal just my mentality.

"Lucas, Since when have you known Tony of all people to complete an assignment on time?" Jeff muses with a ruffle to Tony's head in which the Pines Kid swats away.

I shoot him a solemn expression showing that I was not amused by his slacker boyfriend. "Do his half." I growl (attempt to growl, with my faulty voice that is) pointing an accusing finger at his lazy ass husband.

"Nope. Not a chance." the British decent denies my request. Oh two can play at that game.

"So how about we make a deal," I convey while unpocketing my cell and pulling up pictures in a file of my gallery labeled as ' _Blackmail' , "you can do his project and I won't make sure your baby pictures aren't posted on the school website by Thursday morning" I muse with a grin signifiying that I had won the battle_

"Fine!" He snaps, his pale cheeks burn in annoyance at request.

"Where do you even find those pictures?"

"A blackmailer mustn't ever reveal his sources."

We chatter, well they chatter while I nod occasionally, for a couple of minutes till our conversation ends at this topic at some point.

"Haha. Very funny I might sound like a gay activist but at least I can maintain a solid 4.0 grade point average unlike, some people who can't move theirs from that flimsy 3.8." Jeff is such a jackass sometimes.

"I'm still positive your either a gay. Or one of those JPOP band members. Remember that time I caught you listening to one of those Vocaloid things..." Well Tony is a jackass all of the time.

Taking a quick look at his watch, Jeff sighs tossing me a quick glare that should've killed me, "Tony, we've gotta head out soon if WE'RE gonna get started o _n your assignment._

This leads Tony waving to me before being tugged off by the undercover JPOP band member. Checking my watch I look at the time and smirk to myself in realization.

Well let's go Ness hunting!


	2. Rule 2: Wear your heart on your sleeve

**_Ness Lakewood_**

 ** _Rule 2: Wear your heart on your sleeve_**

My head hurts, I mean not hangover hurt ( after weekends of drinking for years, I think I somehow have developed an immunity to them?) But, anyways I can't help it It's 6AM and I'm staring at my blonde-haired best friend like he's a piece of meat.

I cannot believe I'm doing this shit again. It's so stalkerish and gay. Even though I've come to terms to myself being bisexual a long time ago, I don't know what Lucas will say if he catches me doing this.

I'm in love with Lucas Halcyon. My best friend since we met at Ms.Tessie's daycare when we where 6 years old. He might be a stoic asshole eighty-five percent of the time but, he's my best friend, brother, parent, and all around everything to me. He's here when my parents aren't. He's here when Tracy isn't. He takes care of me. And that's all I need so I won't lose my mind all alone in this house.

As much as I want to tell him, let's name a few big ass reasons why I can't do it:

-He might be creeped out. ( I refuse to lose my friend of ten years)

-And the school we attend might not be so keen on that idea.

\- I'm too fucking scared. (Says Onett High School's biggest player.)

-Not to mention my uptight folks would be downright furious. They're not all that religious just really homophobic. Both of them.

My phone's alarm pulls me back from cloud 9.

Checking the date on my phone, I rub my onyx roots. It's that time of the month. I've gotta break another poor girl's heart. My current conquest Ana Snow.

Oh well. Perhaps my good cousin Ninten, who has the ability to look like a cheap knockoff of me, can sweep her off my feet when I'm finished with her.

I don't know why I mess with people's emotions. Maybe it's because since I can't confess to the one I love. Who knows? But honestly I try not to question it because, having a new girlfriend every month keeps me from making moves on Lucas. This method has saved me many times from just looking into his crystal blue eyes and just going into town with him.

I take a quick look at Tinker Bell, long story short he's got a huge addiction to the Tinker Bell movie series. I just got a really fucking funny idea. A very fucking funny Idea.

I quietly exit my bed to head over to Lucas' bed, which is located right across from mines. Crawling on top of Lucas I whisper in his ear abit probably the gayest shit to ever be said.

 _"The Tinker Bell movies are getting cancelled!"_

" _NO!_ The Pixie Hollow fandom is not dead! I still ship Tink and- " Lucas turns beet red.

Ha. That woke him up. Damned Insomniac. Well to be fair I'm one too. Staying up all night for years tends to have that affect on people. Also, forcing others to stay up all night with you tends to have an affect on them.

I start to snicker, "You, my friend, are the only FANBOY for a DISNEY MOVIE I know!", my snickers turn into a full blown laughter.

"Ness Misaki Lakewood! Why must you humiliate me so~" he says covering his face in shame.

"Lucas Christopher Halcyon! Why must you say my full name every other day!?"

He snickers and starts to remove himself from the bed. He motions for me to follow him to the kitchen. I follow swiftly behind him and plop myself on the counter.

"I can't believe you _still_ haven't convinced your parents to change your middle name." He says starting on our usual brunch of cheesy steak and egg omelettes.

"Pretty hard to do that when they barely come home ." I mutter, swinging my feet back and fourth aimlessly although a little hurt. Honestly, I stop caring a while ago about them not being here most of the time. I've got Luke taking care of me. He's always gonna be with me right?

Right?

"Yeah..." he drawls out as a peaceful silence falls upon us.

"Remember how I used to pull on your ponytail?"

"Remember how I had to get my ponytail cut off because of my OH SO BELOVED BEST FRIEND LUCAS, who's hair we still don't know the secrets to?" I mean his hair just stands up like some type of ice cream swirl and it's somehow completely natural???

"You should grow it back." He muses as he takes out the plates for us.

I note that he's over here so often he knows where everything is before I do.

"Why? So you can pull on it again like you did with my ex- ponytail?"

"Maybe..."

"Fuck you Lucas."

"I'd fuck me too! I am pretty damn attractive after all" He screeches cheerfully as he hands me a plate of omelettes and takes a seat next to me on my perch o top of the counter.

I try to ignore the flush appearing on my face. Taking a bite out of the five star looking meal, I sigh blissfully. ( _I still think he should be on Hell's Kitchen or some other famous cooking show cuz' man this guy can seriously cook up a storm!)_

"I'm assuming you're enjoying the meal as usual?" The blue-eyed boy asks, with a shit eating grin.

You're Damn Right I Am.

"Nope." I reply, rolling my eyes.

"Oh can it Nessie." He thumped me in the head. OW! That hurts like a bitch.

Retaliating with my own shit eating grin, "At least my voice already cracked, Mr. Squeaky."

He rolls his eyes and takes a bite out of his own plate.

"Oh fuck you!"

"When? Where? And am I topping?"


	3. Rule 3: Show no empathy

**Lucas Halcyon**

 **Rule 3: Show no empathy**

After eating breakfast with Ness, I go home to shower and clean up things before that bastard comes home and calls the cops on me again for "running away".

No... let me reword that. I _attempted_ to go back to my bastard uncle's place. But, of course Ness ends up giving me _The Face and about 5 reasons why I should just stay at his house and hang with him._

 ** _Ness's very idiotic reasons on why I should just stay at his house 24/7_**

-"You've got clothes here. Hell, you and me practically share fashion sense and a closet." More accurately he insists on sharing clothes with me. So his usual generic getup: a black leather jacket ( he thinks this makes him look totally 'bad ass'), blue and cream striped shirt, jean shorts (somehow that does not even affect him on chilly days???), and red Chuck Taylors kinda rubbed off on me...

-"Yellow", he sometimes calls me this due to the mystery he calls my hair, "I've got issues. Abandonment Issues. So please just stay here and make more food for me. I'll bask in the glory of food heaven. Cuz' we got the type of friendship where you'll do it. You still need to be on _The Chew_!" If it's absolutely one thing Ness can't do is _sing_. He knows this but, loves to use this to get on my nerves. And seriously, _Issues,_ is a beautiful song. And, Ness being the bastard he is just had to turn it into some shit like that. I bet he's posting it on his YouTube channel later. DON'T SUBSCRIBE!

\- "You are most likely gonna come back here anyway because since _when_ do you like _Piss_ _the Moron?_ True, I hate being at my so-called Uncle _Wess'_ place. But, I also need to go clean and buy groceries because I rather not get...It's bad enough that _Ness_ doesn't know about it but we've been friends practically forever... just staying strong till I'm 18. And I'll be a free legal adult whose life he can't control.

-"Luke, you don't even have a real job..." Well I do have a job and Instagram modeling _kinda_ is my job. Somehow I've managed to accquire about 3 million followers, despite not actually doing anything but posting a picture or two. I don't really caption the pictures or do it for fun. I'm just in it for the cash to help me save up for items I'll need soon. So, for every photo I post I get $850 added to my bank account (more if I put some big shot company's product in the background).

After about 10 minutes of arguing, I finally got him to let me go ONLY if I come back before 10AM. That's actually pretty reasonable because I won't need long to clean and grab groceries. After being friends with Ness for years, I've mastered the art of cleaning a huge mess in a short amount of time because _boyyyy Ness_ is a SLOB.

After taking a quick shower and slipping into my very fashionable attire of a red polo shirt and jeans. ( I told you that Ness rubbed off on me.) I slip out into the almost quiet street. Note I say _almost._

"Hey! Lucas! Lucas the Nerd! Helloooo?"

Ness' and I neighbor Pokey aka Fatass Porky. Resident nuisance and all-around weirdo. Think of _Fregley_ from _Diary of a Wimpy Kid_ except fat and a lot more naive.

Well, I'll get more on him later but now I'm now going to run for my life to my house.

Five minutes later finds me in my relative's bigger than average house slumped on the floor against the front door breathing as if I just ran a 5k marathon.

The housephone starts to ring up but due to me being close to the verge of passing out I don't make it to the phone quick enough resulting to a voicemail from my _dear_ Uncle Wess. Or Piss as Ness likes to call him. I don't blame him for giving him a nickname like that. The bastard deserves it due to being at the same level, if not lower than the likes of piss.

" _Boy! You've better be at that damn house when I get there. The place better be spotless and the fridge better be stocked. We have a permanent guest staying with us for a while. I'll be there in about 2 hours"_

Permanent Guest? That can't be good. In fact it's never good. I guess I'll just have to see who the poor sap is when they get here. Better start cleaning.

About an hour and an half later, I hear Piss' Convertte pull into the driveway. Finally time to see this mystery guest. Unlocking the front door, i station myself at the window to get a peek at who could be staying in this hell house. But, what I got was a very big shock.

" _Claus?!"_

No, this can't be happening. He was kidnapped. They found his body in a ditch somewhere. All bloody and dirty. I feel a little dizzy. But holding my calm with a solemn expression, I remember those exact words Uncle Wess said to me that day so clearly.

" _I'm deeply sorry for your loss. He was young only six years old. This should've happened. But maybe it should've happened like it was DESTINY!" That twisted smirk I've always wanted to wipe off his face appears._

I want to start crying, screaming, throwing up. But all I could do was just stand here frozen while I watch my supposed _dead_ twin brother look at me with a huge grin.

Calmly, so I don't just start losing my shit, I raise one finger to the ginger standing across from me.

"He's dead"

"No, I'm not bro! I'm alive and well!"

I look at my horrible Uncle and I know my face must've drained of all color, "Why is he here? He died ten years ago remember! That's what you told me! TEN FUCKING YEARS AGO YOU TOLD ME HE WAS DEAD!"

He shoots me a evil smile "Son, relax, he's going to be here for a while so ask no questions or there will be prices to pay. Stay silent and you don't have to worry about any harm coming to you or those whom you care about"

"Don't call me _son. I'm not and never will be your son._ "

Frowning, he says to Claus, "You'll be sharing a room with your brother here. But in the mean time I've got to get back to work. Try not to cause any trouble to _Lucas_ here." And with he takes off curtly.

All I did was stare. Stare at the face identical to mines. Snapping myself out of a trance, I glance out the window to see Piss already gone. I then focus my attention to the few suitecases and boxes on the ground.

Wordlessly, I grab everything I can carry and take it upstairs to _"our"_ room. I clear off the second bed Ness would rarely use and set _his_ belongings on top of it.

I hear footsteps behind me but I don't dare turn around to look at him. Next I turn to the one of the two closets in the room and check it to see if I had anything in there.

He called my name. I refuse to acknowledge his presence. He's not real. He is not my brother.

I swipe a roll of tape off of my bookcase and then proceed to mark half of the room as mines and the other part as his. After this is completed, I look at him with cold glare.

"Anything on this side of the room is yours", I point to the mostly empty side, "Don't touch anything on my side. If you want furniture. Don't use any of mines. Go down to the attic for some spares ."

He nods as if the whole world is rested upon his shoulders.

I turn to exit the room. But, he grabs my shoulder. "Luke. I've missed you." Shrugging his touch off as if it burned, "Well, you should've said that before you died. Don't. Leave. The. House." I spat

I ran away from him. Away from a past I didn't wanna face. But I ran towards home. Home is where Ness is.


End file.
